La Nouvelle 3E
by Andracifus
Summary: Koro-sensei n'est pas mort, le collège Kunugigaoka n'a pas fermé et la tension entre la 3E et les autres classes n'ont pas changé. Voici le récit qui se déroule 7 ans après, alors que Nagisa devient enseignant au côté de Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei et Pouffe-sensei. Découvrez les aventures de cette nouvelle 3E.
1. Chapter 1

Hey les gens, ici la table basse ^^

Voici un full OC de ma création, même si certain personnage vont surement revenir dans l'histoire :)

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais il est enfin la, le gros bébé est né, maintenant sa croissance va être un peu plus facile normalement ^^

Je ne l'ai es pas tous créé moi même, certains élèves ont été inventé par des personnes de se site (que je préciserai qui en fin de texte)

Blef, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attend vos avis avec impatience ^^ (Si vous voyez des fautes colossales, faites le moi remarquer)

J'en profite pour remercier mes Béta-liseuse : Valkyrie du Nord-Goenji Sorahono-TheGreatAndBeautifulMe merci les filles,je vous adore ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

(J'ai mis le rating M, car je ne sais pas jusqu'à où je vais aller avec cette fic ;) )

* * *

Une jeune fille marchait en direction de son établissement, le collège Kunugigaoka. C'était le premier jour de cours mais elle en avait déjà marre, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire demie-tour et rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix donc elle se fit une raison, priant pour que l'année se passe sans problème particulier. En voyant le bâtiment principale elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir de désespoirs, elle savait parfaitement comment ceux de la 3E étaient traité par les autres élèves. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avant d'inspirer le courage nécessaire avant de pénétrer l'enceinte du collège. Avant même d'atteindre la moitié du chemin à parcourir dans la ''zone à risque'', les remarques fusèrent déjà de la part des autres élèves.

-Hey, la rousse, quand tu passe ici, les déchets comme vous doivent baisser les yeux.

Un groupe s'approcha de la dite ''rousse'', c'était le meneur qui venait de parler. Ce dernier se planta face à l'élève de la 3E, la dominant de toute sa taille. Elle lui jeta un bref regard avant de dire sur un ton presque autoritaire.

-Lâchez moi …

En face d'elle, les élites commencèrent à rire, avant que le chef du petit groupe prenne la parole.

-Tu veux bien répéter un peu ? Depuis quand les minables de votre espèces se permettent de donner des ordres aux élus ? Tu veux que je te tue ?

En parlant il commençait à avoir un sourire mauvais figé sur le visage, il posa un regard sadique sur la pauvre petite ''chose'' devant lui. Il était sur le point de lever la main, d'esquisser le moindre geste lorsqu'une agitation incongrue attira son attention. Un élève de son groupe lui attrapa l'épaule.

-Faut pas traîner, Akuma est la…

Le chef parut affoler en entendant se nom.

-Quoi, Akuma arrive ?

Sans même attendre de réponse il grogna puis se retourna, juste avant de partir il dit à la fille.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est ton jour de chance, prie pour ne pas me recroiser.

Sur ses derniers mots il partit avec tous autres élèves du bâtiment principal.

Akuma ? Qui cela peut bien être ? Et est-ce sont vrai prénom ? Énormément de questions défilaient dans sa tête, alors elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de voir cette personne, et c'est la qu'elle le vit. Un homme, ou plutôt jeun homme, se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il avait le soleil dans le dos, mais elle put voir sa silhouette, il était grand, et malgré sa finesse on pouvait remarquer une belle musculature sous sa simple chemise blanche. Elle voulut voir son visage, mais tous se qu'elle put remarquer, fut sa crinière de feu flottant au vent sous la brise matinal. Lorsque cet inconnu s'approcha, elle vit que ses yeux étaient d'or.

Celui surnommé ''Akuma'' dans le collège avança tranquillement, avoir vus les élèves détaller comme des lapins l'avait fais rire. Tiens, il n'avait pas vu que les charognes s'étaient attaqué à un petit animal sans défense. Le visage surpris mélangé à presque de l'admiration de la rousse, tira un sourire d'amusement au rouquin. Il passa à côtés d'elle, presque en l'ignorant, mais il lâcha quand même quelques mots, avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Tu ne devrais pas admirer le mal.

Sur le coup elle ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir et elle partit en classe pour ne pas être en retard.

Une fois en cours, tout les élèves de la 3E apprirent qu'ils devaient tuer leur poulpe professeur. Malgré les explications de Karasuma-sensei, leur prof de sport, les élèves étaient perdus. Tout ce qu'ils ont compris est que le poulpe prévoyait de détruire la terre au mois de mars et que c'était lui qui avait détruit la lune 7 ans plus tôt. Un élève, Shiku Asashi, se leva afin de poser une question.

-Dites moi, sensei, pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit la terre plus tôt si vous en avez eu l'occasion ? Je suppose donc que c'est du bluff et que vous sortez cette menace à tous vos élèves depuis sept ans, je me trompe ? Mais je me demande surtout, pour quelle raison vous nous faites cette menace ? Voulez vous mourir à se point ? Ou peut être voulez vous faire de nous des assassins ou une armée ? Es que cela nous déconcentrera des études pour qu'on restes les déchets de la classe 3E ?

C'était la première fois que Koro-sensei avait à faire à un élève comme lui, il posait des questions très pertinentes et si il ne trouvait pas quoi lui répondre, les autres élèves risques de le suivre. Le ton froid qu'a employé l'élève, avait stressé leur professeur principal, c'est un autre professeur qui prit la parole, un nouveau professeur qui avait d'étranges cheveux bleus avec un physique légèrement androgyne.

-Je vais répondre à certaine de tes questions, mais d'abord je vais me présenter, je suis Nagisa Shiota, votre professeur de maths et J'aiderai Irina-sensei en anglais.

Il ne pouvait plus l'appeler ''Pouffe-sensei'' étant devenus professeur à son tour.

-Je préfère vous prévenir, il a vraiment détruit la lune et peut faire de même avec la terre, mais aussi il est prés à mourir pour protéger ses élèves. Ce ne sont pas des menaces, pour dire toute la vérité, Koro-sensei s'ennuie, alors chaque années, au 13 mars, il laisse le hasard décider du sort de la Terre, peut être que cette année vous réussirez enfin à le tuer et à sauver, une fois pour toute, notre planète.

Après l'explication en détails de leur ''mission'', des armes à utiliser et autres bricoles, les cours commencèrent.

La rousse ayant eu des problèmes c'était assise vers le fond, elle vit ''Akuma'' s'asseoir derrière elle. Leur professeur principal commença à faire l'appel pendant que les élèves lui tirèrent dessus. La rousse répondit au nom de Kara Kors, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait enfin connaître le nom de son ''sauveur'', mais qu'elle fut pas sa surprise, comme à toute la classe, lorsque le rouge déclara juste avant que Koro-sensei ne l'appel.

-Appelez moi juste, Akuhi.

Le poulpe jaune, accepta, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève voulait qu'il l'appel juste par son prénom.

Après l'appel, ou l'assassinat matinal, les cours débutèrent enfin. Ils étaient tranquille et les élèves s'habituèrent de plus en plus à leur étrange poulpe. Lorsque la pause arriva et que leur professeur partit manger en chine, Kors jeta un œil a sa classe, essayant de voir les groupes mais aussi afin de mettre un nom sur chaque visage, car oui pendant l'assassinat matinal, c'était dur de voir qui répondait à chaque nom. Le premier groupe qu'elle vit est un duo de fille superficielle, Honda Hikari une brune, et Mineko Atashi une rosée. Elle entendit la conversation de deux fille près d'elle et son visage s'assombrit. Les filles en question ? Kichona Nomura une blonde qui tenait un violon et Denshi Sunny, une violette. Leur discution ? Tout se qui tourne autour de la musique.

Une fille était dans son coin, entrain d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille, Sorisa Matori, une petite brune. Elle trouva étrange le fait que Asashi, un beau châtain, faisait des parties d'échec contre Rytsu… En fait, elle trouvait déjà cette étrange batterie autonome bizarre. Seul quelque personne c'était déjà habituer à elle, et seul deux garçons parlaient déjà avec elle. Celui qui faisait une partie d'échec et Kymi Kibane un blond, qui regardait la partie avec de grands yeux noirs.

Elle remarqua Akuhi qui fumait par la fenêtre, ''Il n'a pas peur de se faire virer ?'' pensa-t-elle avant de se demander se qu'il regardait avec intérêt. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour voir, il regardait Siggi Thorgein, une norvégienne blonde qui s'entraînait…. À L'épée ? Dans qu'elle classe elle était tombé ?

Akuhi regardait attentivement cette étrange étrangère s'entraîner, une épée à la main. Devait-il faire attention à elle ? Il n'en doutait pas. Mais il lui montrera qui est le plus fort ici, même si elle n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime se battre, mais plus une rancune qu'il n'arrivait pas à purifier. Avant que le problème n'arrive, il se battait déjà, mais c'était rarement lui qui engageait le combat. Lorsque sa clope fut finit, il jeta le mégot par la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir à sa place sous le regarde intrigué de Kors, qui le fixait. Il ne fit pas attention au départ, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, cela commença à l'énerver.

-Bon, que veux tu ? Lâche-t-il violemment.

Elle fut surprise par sa réaction, mais se rendit compte de la situation, ses joues commencèrent à se tenter de rouge, à cause de la gêne.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais entrain de me dire, tu n'a pas peur de te faire virer à force de fumer dans la classe ?

Le roux lui lança un regard intrigué, avant de lui réponde par un simple haussement d'épaule et par un ''Peuh'', qui voulait implicitement dire que pour lui ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Mais dis moi, petite Kors, pourquoi chuchote tu ?

C'est vrai que depuis le début, elle parlait toujours bas, ce n'était pas forcément dérangeant dans le silence, mais lorsque le lieu commençait à être remplit de bruit, cela était plus difficile de l'entendre. Lorsque la rousse entendit la question, son visage s'assombrit et elle se retourna, laissant tout le loisir à Akuhi de parler à son dos.

Le reste des cours se passèrent tranquillement, les liens se créaient de plus en plus dans la classe, et les professeurs se donnaient à fond comme à chaque années.

La fin de la journée arrivait, chaque élève partit dans une direction différente, certains prenaient la même pour rentrer, ce qui permettait de se rapprocher. Akuhi partit vers les derniers, il avait discrètement observé l'entraînement de Thorgein avant de rentrer, il avait de plus en plus envie de la défier pour connaître sa véritable force. Il attendit qu'elle parte pour rentrer chez lui à son tour, ni vu ni connu. Sauf que sur le chemin, un événement imprévu se mit en travers de son chemin.

La ''petite'' norvégienne blonde, était entouré d'un groupe d'élèves de la 3A, le roux reconnut la personne en tête des ''élites''. Il ne savait pas si il devait intervenir, puis son corps commença à réagir tout seul.

Thorgein rentrait tranquillement chez elle, lorsqu'en passant devant le bâtiment principale, un groupe l'interpelle, le même groupe qu'elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois.

-Hey, l'étrangère, j'ai déjà dis se matin à un autre déchet de la 3E que devant nous vous devez toujours avoir la tête baissée.

La norvégienne ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne parlant pas parfaitement japonais, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de baisser la tête, devant se blond prétentieux.

-C'est bien, des déchets comme vous devraient toujours être agenouillé quand des élit….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main l'attrapa par l'épaule le forçant à se tournait, cette même main attrapa ensuite son col, tout se que le blond eut le temps de voir, est une tête rouge fonçant vers lui à toute vitesse. Le chef des 3A tomba lourdement sur le sol à cause du choc.

-Tatsugi, encore à sous estimer les autres ? Relève toi qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Déclara un sois disant démon à la crinière rouge.

Le blond, se mit en position assise en se frottant le front, avant de regarder Akuhi d'un regard méprisant.

-Tu sais que pour cet acte tu risque d'être viré ? Les déchets n'ont pas le droit de vous rebeller face aux élites. Tu va tout perdre, misérable inconscient.

Il commença à rigoler de manière sadique, puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, des sueurs froides dans le dos. Maintenant il se souvenait de l'autre raison du surnom de ''Akuma'' attribué au roux face à lui. Se dernier avait le sourire d'un dément figé sur le visage, comme devenus fou, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une rage incommensurable et une soif de sang débordante. Lorsqu'il s'énervait, il avait vraiment le visage d'un démon assoiffé de sang. ''Akuma'' attrapa par le col Tatsugi, collant leurs visage à quelques centimètre de distance avant de déclarer, d'une voix plus froide que l'ère glaciaire elle même.

-Être virer ? Cela m'importe peu. Je vais tout perdre ? Dommage pour toi, cela ne m'effraie pas, car j'ai déjà tout perdu. Mais si tu continue, toi et ton groupe, qui sait ce que je pourrais VOUS faire. Ou même, ce que je pourrais faire à VOS familles… Réfléchis y.

Il le lâcha, retrouvant son visage normal, et partit chez lui, suivit de près par la ''petite'' norvégienne qu'il venait de sauver. Akuhi remarqua qu'ils vivaient dans le même rue, avant de se séparer, il lui dit au revoir, se fut les seuls mots échangé de tout le chemin.

En rentrant chez elle, Thorgein était toujours stupéfait, c'était quoi cette étrange impression qu'avait dégagé ''Akuma'' ? Elle en avait encore des sueurs froides, elle demandera des explication au principale intéressé, ainsi que sur se qu'il avait déclaré.

* * *

Siggi Thorgein = Valkyrie du Nord

Kichona Nomura = Goenji Sorahono

Denshi Sunny = TheGreatAndBeautifulMe

Shiku Asashi = Oriane-sama

Kara Kors = ajiahdompey

Honda Hikari = AngelScythe

Sorisa Matori = ma mère (Bah oui et alors ? UU)

Mineko Atashi = ma sœur (Bah oui et alors ? UU x2)

Les autres sont de moi ^^

Je vous remercie encore de votre aide :3

(PS: il me manque encore beaucoup d'élèves, alors ceux qui veulent faire un élève, envoyez moi un mp ;) je choisirais les plus intéressant ^^)

* * *

Je vais mettre en place un petit jeu: Tout le long du récit, je vais laisser des indices pour résoudre les mystères présent dans la fic, ceux qui en auront trouvé un ou presque aura une récompense, qui est soit:

-être béta-liseur(se) pour le chapitre d'après

-Je lui explique un mystère de la fic

-Je répond à UNE seule question au choix, sans forcément donner des explications autour.

(Exemple inutile: "Pourquoi Nagisa a des couettes ?" "Car il a les cheveux long", donc réfléchissez bien à votre question ;) elle peut faire cinq ligne si vous voulez vraiment une réponse précise ou sur une globalité)

Bon jeu à ceux qui vont y jouer.

* * *

Blef, j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'attend vos critiques avec impatience ^^

Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey.

La croissance du bébé se passe à merveille ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes béta-liseuses Valkyrie du Nord-Goenji Sorahono ^^

Et je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews, merci :3

Blef, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira :)

Bisous

* * *

Un homme arriva devant un bâtiment presque en ruine, il en fit le tour pour arriver au terrain d'entraînement de la 3E, il regarda du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix le cours de sport des élèves. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blancs, et sourit devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, il trouvait amusant de regarder des novices apprendre à manier l'arme blanche. Une blonde attira son regard, elle avait déjà de la technique au combat armé … intéressant. Il examina attentivement les débutants, essayant de découvrir les points forts et les points faibles de chaque élève, en combat. Absorbé par leur entraînement, les élèves ne le virent pas, mais Karasuma le remarqua, et se dirigea vers lui. En arrivant face à lui, il lui serra la main, l'inconnu enleva ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant des yeux gris. Le prof de sport de la 3E prit la parole.  
\- Alors Deniki, les nouvelles ?  
-J'ai enfin réussis, je l'ai donc envoyé comme prévu.  
La nouvelle déplut légèrement à Karasuma.  
-Tu es sûr qu'on avait pas d'autres choix que de faire appel à lui ?  
Deniki soupira.  
-Tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre de plus qualifié pour cette mission, même si je partage tes doutes, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.  
L'ancien militaire ne dit rien mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête de haut en bas. Le cour fut finit peu de temps après, alors le professeur se dirigea du centre du terrain accompagné du nouvel arrivant. Des questions sur son identité et du pourquoi de sa présence fusèrent de toute part. Une fois les élèves assis face aux deux homme, Karasuma déclara.  
-Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de sport, Deniki Kodoku. Avons que vous ne me posiez la question, je serai occupé pendant quelques temps, alors il vous servira de professeur remplaçant, ne vous inquiétez pas, il fut mon apprenti il n'y a pas longtemps.  
Les élèves acquiescèrent, sauf un élève qui préféra lever la main pour poser des questions.  
-Karasuma-sensei, sans vouloir être indiscret, qu'allez-vous faire qui nécessite un remplaçant ?  
-Désolé Asashi, je ne peux répondre à cette question. Autre chose ?  
-Oui, les entraînement vont-ils changer ?  
Ce fut Kodoku qui répondit à la question.  
-Oui, je vous ai regardés, et je pense vous faire passer des tests qui me permettront de vous faire des entraînements spécialisés pour chaque élève.

Peu de temps après, les élèves partirent en cour. Durant la pause déjeuner, Koro-sensei alla voir le nouveau professeur assit sur les marches devant le bâtiment.  
-Deniki, je tenais à te remercier pour avoir accepté de devenir professeur ici.  
Ce dernier rigola doucement.  
-C'est à moi de vous remercier Koro-sensei, vous m'avez montré la voie, je vous dois bien ça. À vous et à lui…  
En disant ses derniers mots, il prit un air nostalgique et regarda le ciel d'un bleu pur.  
Plus personne ne disait mot, jusqu'à ce que Kodoku brisa le silence.  
-Vous ne devriez pas donner cours ? C'est l'heure.  
Le poulpe fut surpris par cette question.  
-C'est Nagisa qui s'occupe de se cours.  
Celui aux cheveux blancs regarda le professeur jaune.  
-Pourtant j'ai vu que c'était cours de maths, et je me souviens que c'était loin d'être la matière dans laquelle il excellait le plus.  
Un long soupire se fit entendre, provenant d'un poulpe d'anti-matière.  
-il a insisté pour être le professeur de maths.  
L'élève de Karasuma comprit de suite pourquoi.  
-Je vois, c'est normal quand on y réfléchis ….  
La conversation prit fin sur cette dernière remarque, puis Koro-sensei partit chercher une glace en Italie, prétextant avoir le temps.

Pour dire vrai, il voulait juste être seul un moment, alors il se posa face à la tombe de Aguri Yukimura, et laissa couler ses larmes.

Nagisa tomba devant un professeur jaune lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de classe, ce dernier posa une tentacule sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.  
-Nagisa, pourrais-tu faire la même chose que pour moi à ces élèves ? Écrire leurs forces et leurs faiblesse ?  
Surprit par la demande, le bleu mit quelques secondes à réagir.  
-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?  
Cette dernière question resta dans le vide, personne n'y répondit. Le poulpe était déjà parti faire son métier.

Il alla dans la salle des professeur où il s'assit à son bureau, il mit de l'ordre dans ses papiers lorsqu'il leva les yeux voulant poser une question à Karasuma. Son cerveau bloqua lorsqu'il vit la personne qui était au bureau de son ancien professeur de sport. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, il réussit à se ressaisir pour dire ces mots :  
-Que fais tu la ?  
À ses mots, Kodoku leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Je suis le nouveau professeur de sport, Karasuma a dut s'absenter à cause d'une mission d'une haut importance, il ne t'a pas prévenu ?  
-Non…  
Le bleuté réfléchis, quelle était cette ''mission de haute importance'' ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Mais il préféra penser à autre chose, se disant qu'il en saurait plus en temps voulut. Nagisa préféra prendre des nouvelles.  
-Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.  
-C'est vrai, j'ai été pas mal occupé. Sinon comment elle va, Nagisa ?  
Se dernier comprit très bien de qui il voulait parler.  
-Elle va très bien. Tu sais, tu lui manque beaucoup, elle aimerait bien te revoir.  
-C'est vrai, il faudrait que je repasse chez vous, pour un dîner par exemple.  
Les yeux azurs du bleu se mirent à briller.  
-Pourquoi pas ce soir ?  
-Non désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail, une prochaine fois.  
Il lui fit un grand sourire, il aimait bien les voir ensemble.

Durant la pause, avant le cours d'anglais, Akuhi partit vers la forêt, il n'avait rien à faire du cours qui venait. Thorgein, l'ayant vu, le suivit pour lui parler, c'était la première fois de la journée qu'elle pouvait enfin discuter avec le roux. Elle le vit s'asseoir sur un rocher et commencer à fumer, elle décida de s'installer à côtés de lui.  
-Dis moi Akuhi, à propos de ce que tu a dit hier…  
Le roux ne la laissa pas finir.  
-Tu peux déjà te taire, je ne répondrais à aucune question sur ma vie privée.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu dois en parler, sinon jamais ça ne s'arrangera…  
Akuma écrasa rageusement sa cigarette sur le rocher avant de se lever en hurlant.  
-Qu'es que tu sais de ma vie ? Arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et partit, la blonde se leva et essaya de le rattraper, une fois qu'elle fut qu'à quelques mètres de son camarade, il étaient à côtés du bâtiment de la 3E.  
-Je veux t'aider comme toi tu m'as aider, je t'en prie, sors de ta solitude.  
La norvégienne avait voulue dire ses mots calmement, mais elle les cria. Akuhi se retourna, se dirigea vers la blonde le visage débordant de soif de sang. Sans crier gare, il lui envoya une crochet du droit, crochet qu'elle eut du mal à esquiver. En cours, la classe regardait le combat entre leurs deux camarades, tout le monde avait entendu les mots criés par Thorgein. Cette dernière donne un coup de pied dans le genou du roux pour le faire tomber, voir le déstabiliser, ce qui fut un succès. Sur le point de tomber à genou, l'enragé utilisa sa jambe encore stable pour se projeter en arrière, esquivant un coup de poing et se remettant droit sur ses pieds à la même occasion. Thorgein arrivait, grâce à sa maîtrise du combat, à éviter la plupart des coups, mais elle s'épuisait plus rapidement que son adversaire. Lui, au contraire de la technique de la blonde, esquiva par pure instinct et réflexe, Akuhi n'était presque pas fatigué, pendant que de son côté, la blonde était essoufflée, elle se prenait de plus en plus de coups. Akuma vit une ouverture, et fonça droit dedans pour donner le coup final, lorsque un claquement de main l'arrêta dans son geste, il tomba dans l'inconscience.

À son réveil, il était à l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut une tête de mule blonde. Il se releva en soupirant.  
-Tu ne va pas me lâcher avant de savoir ce que tu veux je suppose … Bon d'accord, je vais tout te dire.  
Thorgein sourit, elle allait enfin savoir ce qui tourmentait son camarade. Sourire qui disparut à la fin du récit de Akuhi.

Nagisa rentra chez lui, il aimait bien l'air frais du printemps le soir. Surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus à craindre les élèves du bâtiment principal. Avant de rentrer il fit deux détour, le premier il se dirigea vers un magasin.  
-Son anniversaire est bientôt, je me demande bien qui je pourrais inviter.  
Pensa le bleu tout en achetant une peluche, celle d'un loup roux.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers l'école Wakaba. En arrivant il vit le propriétaire.  
-Bonsoir Matsukate.  
Se dernier se tourna vers le bleu.  
-Bien le bonsoir Nagisa, tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui.  
-Oui, désolé, j'ai du aller faire quelques courses.  
En disant cela, il lui montra son sac de course rempli.  
-Ah, je vois. Elle est à l'intérieur, avec Sakura.  
-Merci.  
Il rentra comme chaque soir, dans cette école que sa classe avait réparé. Il se dirigea à l'endroit habituelle, la où il avait l'habitude de donner des cours à la petite rosée. En arrivant, elle avait une petite fille aux cheveux bleus foncée dans les bras, Nagisa la prit dans les bras.  
-Coucou Nirva, je suis de retour.  
-Papa !  
Cria la petite fille pleine de joie.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se tourner vers son élève personnelle.  
-Désolé Sakura, tu dois t'occuper d'elle à chaque fois. J'espère qu'elle est sage.  
La rosée ria doucement.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Nagisa-sensei, c'est un plaisir de m'occuper de ta fille.  
Elle s'assit devant une table avant de se tourner vers le bleu.  
-N'oublie pas que tu dois me donner mon cours particulier.  
Le professeur rigola avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
-Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

Une heure après, Nagisa et sa fille étaient rentrés chez eux, le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Un homme, à quelques bâtiments de la, sortit son téléphone et appela son employeur.  
-Oui allo, ici Red yeux … Oui ils sont rentrées sans problèmes …. Je n'ai vu personne ni rentrer ou sortir, ni tourner autour … OK, je reste en position et je rappelle si il y a du nouveau.

Akuhi rentra tranquillement chez lui, en traversant son salon, il lança un regard méprisant à sa mère, même si il ne l'appelle plus comme cela depuis assez longtemps. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, c'est à ce moment qu'il eu un appel plus qu'étrange. Il décrocha, plus par curiosité que par réelle envie.  
-Tatsugi, que me veux-tu ?  
-Akuhi, à propos de se qui c'est passé l'an dernier, j'aimerais m'excuser, qu'on redevienne comme avant…  
Cette conversation commença déjà à énerver le roux.  
-Je te connais, si tu me demande ça, c'est parce que ta une idée derrière la tête. Tu ne me dirais jamais ça sans raison.  
À l'autre bout du fil, le blond rigola.  
-Tu me connais trop bien, c'est vrai, je ne demande pas ça pour rien. J'ai besoin de ton aide Akuhi, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça.  
-Tu dois vraiment être au fond du trou pour m'appeler moi. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux.  
Il eut un silence avant que l'élite ne répondit.  
-Je ne peut te le dire comme ça, il faudrait qu'on se voit. Rejoins moi la où on avait l'habitude de traîner.  
Il raccrocha avant d'entendre de réponse. Le Akuma se leva en grognant et partit, en ignorant la question de sa ''mère''.

Une fois arrivé dans un ruelle près d'un petit café, il le vit, Tatsugi. Se dernier lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que le roux fit. Ils débouchèrent dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné.  
Le blond s'avança à quelques mètres devant l'élève de la 3E. Se dernier perdit patience.  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
Il entendit un ricanement sadique.  
-Il est à vous les gars.  
Akuhi comprit, depuis le début c'était un piège. Il vit des lycéens sortirent de l'ombre et s'approcher de lui, certains étaient armés. La dernière chose qu'il pensa, les dernières pensées de Akuma furent.  
-Je vais donc mourir ici ? Non … Pas sans me battre.  
Puis il laissa cours à sa rage et à sa soif de sang.

* * *

J'attend vos reviews avec impatiences, en espérant que ça vous a plus :)

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Yo les gens, ici la table basse.

Je remercie (encore x3) mes béta-liseuses ^^

Vos reviews me donne la force et le courage d'écrire la suite '^'

Blef, bon chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise :3

* * *

Akuhi se défendait comme il pouvait, on aurait dit un petit fauve, qui se déchaînait contre ses agresseurs, mais très vite, il s'épuisa. Il posa un genou au sol, haletant, il n'avait presque plus de force, il espérait juste que tout finisse le plus vite possible mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Au moment où il allait recevoir une barre de fer contre sa tempe, le lycéen fut projeté en arrière. Un homme d'une forte musculature apparut devant lui, il avait l'apparence d'un militaire. Cet inconnu réussis à mettre au sol tout les lycéens qui l'attaquèrent, les autres préférèrent prendre la fuite. Il ne restait plus que Tatsugi face à se mystérieux sauveur.  
-Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Ce n'est qu'un monstre qui n'a pas le droit de vivre !  
Le blond cria ces mots au militaire,ce dernier se retourna et regarda le roux à genoux.  
-Je ne suis pas venu pour lui.  
Il regarda l'élite de la 3A dans les yeux, avec un tel regard que le collégien se mit à trembler.  
-Si je suis la, c'est pour toi, fils de Hidatsu Taheara.  
Tatsugi ne comprit pas comment cet inconnu pouvait connaître son père, ni même qui lui était. Il partir en courant, suivi par le militaire.

Akuhi tomba dans l'inconscience, mais juste avant, il put voir que son sauveur avait d'étranges cicatrices sur ses joues, et qu'il les grattait comme si cela était un tique.

En se réveillant, Nagisa lança un regard par la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se lever. Il eut une pensée pour la personne qu'il aimait mais qu'il ne pouvait revoir que dans ses rêves.  
-Karma, je deviendrais un bon professeur, comme je te l'ai promis.  
Puis il s'occupa de Nirva et prit son petit déjeuner avant d'emmener sa fille à l'école Wakaba. Mais pour le malheur du bleu, elle était fermée. Il n'avait pas le choix, il dut la prendre avec lui pour aller au travail car il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à la maison et il n'avait pas le temps de trouver qui que se soit pour la garder.

Dans le bâtiment de la 3E, il la confia à Kodoku, il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Koro-sensei pour la garde de sa fille.

Durant le cours de mathématiques, des pleures se fit entendre dans la salle des profs, Nagisa reconnut la crie de Nirva, mais tout les élèves se demandèrent si il y avait un bébé, et si oui, de qui. C'est à se moment que la porte s'ouvrit, derrière se trouva leur prof de sport et une petit fille dans les bras. Il n'eut le temps de parler que le bleu se précipita vers lui pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.  
-Que c'est il passer ?  
-Désolé Nagisa, Koro-sensei est arrivé dans la salle des profs et il lui a fait peur.  
Pendant qu'il parlait, le bleu berça doucement Nirva.  
-Tu peux y aller, je vais la garder avec moi.  
Kodoku fit un signe de tête et partit. Le cours repris normalement, ou presque. Très vite les élèves ne pensèrent plus au cour, la première à poser une question qui était hors sujet est Sunny.  
-Dites, professeur, comment elle s'appelle ? C'est votre fille ?  
Il fut d'abord surpris par ses questions, puis il sourit avant de répondre.  
-C'est bien ma fille, et elle s'appelle Nirva.  
À partir de se moment, la classe finit par poser des questions à Nagisa, principalement sur sa fille, comme son âge, son anniversaire, si elle savait parler etc..  
Les questions se finirent par une remarque de Asashi, il n'avait pas prit la parole depuis que Nirva était arrivée.  
-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, n'a-t-elle pas une mère pour s'occuper d'elle ? Car elle perturbe le cours, je vous rappelle qu'on a des examens en fin d'année.  
À ses mots le visage de Nagisa s'assombrit, il réussit juste à répondre un simple mot en baissant la tête.  
-Et où est elle ?  
Le bleu sentait les larmes monter, mais il ne voulait pas les montrer à ses élèves. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre élève le fit à sa place. Hamara, un élève mystérieux et discret, toujours dans son coin, le nez dans un livre, c'est la première fois qu'il se faisait remarquer.  
-Et toi Asashi, il est où ton père ?  
Il dit ces mots sur un ton si froid, que toute la classe eut un frisson dans le dos. La plupart des élèves savaient que le père de leur délégué était mort, ils n'avaient pas compris le but de cette remarque. La personne ciblée commença à s'énerver.  
-Au pire, une demie-heure de cours perdue ou pas, ça ne change pas grand-chose.  
Celui qui venait de parler était Akira Mufero, un des plus grand cancre de la 3E. Il avait réussit à baisser la tension dans la classe, seul Asashi ne le prit pas de la même oreille.  
-C'est que pour toi ça ne change pas grand-chose, tu sera de toute manière, toujours à la ramasse.  
Puis, sans rien attendre il prit ses affaires et partit.

Durant l'après-midi, Nagisa était dans la salle des profs. Regardant par la fenêtre il se rappela les paroles de Asashi. La mère de Nirva ? À vrai dire elle n'en a jamais eu, tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Le bleu dormait dans son lit deux places. Il dormait profondément, mais des lèvres le réveillèrent. En ouvrant les yeux Nagisa vit des cheveux rouges familiers.  
-On se lève Nagichou.  
Le petit ami de Karma sourit à ses mots.  
-Tu sais que c'est le meilleur réveil possible ?  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis le rouge lança un regard charmant à son bleuté.  
-Je sais, je suis parfait.  
Les deux amants rigolèrent à cette remarque. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, droit dans les yeux, puis le visage de Karma devient plus sérieux.  
-Dis Nagisa, de ce qu'on a parlé l'autre fois …  
Se dernier soupira.  
-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.  
-On pourrait adopter …  
Le bleu lança un regard désolé à son rouge, les deux hommes aimeraient avoir un enfant, mais ils savent que c'est impossible.  
-C'est impossible pour nous, tu le sais bien.

Fonder une famille était le rêve de Karma, il n'avait osé l'avouer qu'a Nagisa, ce dernier comprenait parfaitement l'envie de son amour. Le rouge a toujours eu peu de famille, voir presque pas, il en voulait une, même maintenant, Nagisa pouvait le comprendre. Dommage que Karma n'a pus en avoir une, jusqu'à la fin, son rêve ne s'est pas réalisé et Nagisa regrettait ne jamais avoir pus donner plus tôt à Karma ce qu'il avait souhaité.

Après sa petite discutions, Nagisa partit voir secrètement Koro-sensei, il avait aussi appelé Okuda et Takebayashi au bâtiment de la 3E, heureusement qu'ils étaient en vacances, comme ça ils ont pus être en privé. Une fois les quatre réunis, le poulpe jaune prit la parole.  
-Alors Nagisa, pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ?  
Nagisa dégluti, puis prit plusieurs seconde afin de bien choisir ses mots, puis il prit une inspiration avant de déclarer.  
-Donc voila, avec Karma on aimerait avoir un enfant, on ne peut pas adopter et on refuse de voir une mère porteuse, alors je voulais savoir si c'était possible de me faire tomber enceinte ? Pour Karma je suis près à tout.  
Les trois autres personnes, interloqués, se regardèrent. N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour avoir un enfant ? C'était ce qu'ils se demandèrent, mais en même temps ils connaissaient les deux amants et savaient très bien qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir. C'est Koro-sensei qui répondit.  
-Il y a un moyen, mais il y a peu de chance de succès et tu risques de souffrir.  
Sans aucune once d'hésitation Nagisa accepta.  
-Dîtes moi ce que je dois faire.  
-Reviens demain, on aura tout réuni.

Comme promis, le lendemain, Nagisa rejoignirent les trois ''scientifiques'' au bâtiment de la 3E. En arrivant, Koro-sensei lui montra une table, et le bleu alla s'y allonger. Il vit son ancien professeur principale approcher avec des gants sur ses tentacule et un masque de chirurgie devant la bouche.  
-Alors je vais d'abord t'opérer pour faire une place où pourra grandir le bébé, puis je vais t'implanter un ovule, et durant toute la semaine tu viendra me voir pour que je vois si elle s'adapte bien à ton ADN.  
-Compris.  
Nagisa prit le masque à oxygène que lui donner Okuda, et il respira le somnifère qui était dégagé sous forme de gaz.

Une semaine était passé, c'était le jour de vérité, si il n'y avait pas de résultat aujourd'hui, ça voulait que l'expérience était un échec. Il avait demandé à Karma de venir avec lui, sans oublier de ne pas lui dire où ils allaient, il ne lui avait pas parlé de son opération pour lui garder la surprise. En arrivant au bâtiment de la 3E, Karma regarda Nagisa.  
-Pourquoi m'a tu fais venir ici ?  
Le bleu le regarda et lui fit un sourire d'ange.  
-C'est une surprise Karma.

En entrant, ils furent accueillis par un poulpe jaune qui se tourna vers le plus petit.  
-Alors Nagisa, pas trop stressé pour le dernier test ?  
Le concerné serra la main de Karma dans la sienne.  
-Un peu, mais il est la, alors tout devrait bien se passer.  
En parlant il regarda le rouge, se dernier ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, mais il se dit que Nagisa lui expliquera tout après. Il regarda Koro-sensei faire des test, inconnu pour le rouge ,à son ange bleu. Puis leur ancien professeur se tourna vers le bleuté.  
-Nagisa, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, L'opération est un succès.  
Karma choisit se moment pour demander quelle était l'opération, puis Nagisa lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

Le rouge était heureux, jamais il n'aurait cru que Nagisa irait jusque là pour lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il en pleurait. Koro-sensei les prévient que c'était maintenant que les choses allaient se compliquer, il récupéra des spermatozoïdes qu'il implanta dans l'ovule de Nagisa à l'aide d'une aiguille. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux, main dans la main.

Karma manquait à Nagisa, le bleu donnerait tout ce qu'il avait si ça pouvait faire revenir le rouge, mais cela est impossible, pas après ce qui c'est passé.

Ils étaient heureux et impatiens de savoir si ça avait marché. La semaines suivante, le vacances étaient terminées depuis plusieurs jours et les cours reprirent. Mais Nagisa retourna voir Koro-sensei, discrètement en début d'après-midi, et ce qu'il lui apprit le remplit de joie. Nagisa était enceint de Karma, leur rêves allaient se réaliser. Il pleurait de joie. Il dut attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour allez voir Karma à son école supérieur.

Une porte s'ouvrit et tira le bleu de ses souvenirs.  
-Nagisa-sensei, nous avons un problème.  
Il fut surpris par le visage affolée de son élève.  
-Qu'y a t-il Thorgein ?  
-C'est Akuhi, il est à l'hôpital.

Il fonça à l'hôpital accompagné de la norvégienne. En arrivant dans le chambre du roux, ils virent un médecin. Ce dernier se dirigea vers eux pour leur poser quelques questions.  
-Êtes-vous de sa famille ?  
-Non, je suis son professeur, et voici une de ses camardes de classe.  
Nagisa montra la blonde de la main.  
-Docteur, savez-vous ce qu'il a ?  
-Bien sur, il a reçus de nombreux chocs et il a plusieurs os brisés.  
-Vous savez ce qui c'est passé ?  
S'enquit le bleuté. Thorgein regarder les deux adultes parler, préférant ne pas les déranger.  
-Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'un homme l'a apporter ici.  
Nagisa réfléchit quelques secondes.  
-Un homme ? À quoi ressemblait-il ?  
Le médecin se gratta le menton.  
-Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il avait d'étranges cicatrices sur chaque joue.

Takaoka ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il aidé et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? C'est ce que Nagisa se demandait lorsqu'il a entendu la description physique du ''sauveur'' de son élève.

* * *

Pour ceux et celles qui voudront me tuer, c'est par là bas, au fond à droite.

J'attend vos reviews ^w^

(Oui, je peux écrire rapidement comme lentement)


End file.
